


The Power of Concentration

by kh2os17



Series: Late night kisses [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Boy Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, other rangers are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh2os17/pseuds/kh2os17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden attempts to practice symbol power.  Antonio attempts to distract him.  It leads to a hand job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights are owned by Saban. This is unbeta'd. I do not speak spanish. I took latin in high school, so all spanish in this is from google translations. If I got something wrong I'm sorry and let me know how I should fix it.

Practicing symbol powers will increase your skill and memory of them. The words echoed in Jayden’s mind as he focused on the symbols he was writing. It was something both Ji and his father used to say. Jayden had first started learning symbols when his father’s team of rangers was at the Shiba house. It took discipline to focus on his learning, with the rangers training or the gap sensor going off at random times in the day. It was in the beginning lessons that Ji would stand behind Jayden and help him redirect his focus when it was lost. It took a while but Jayden was then finally able to focus through anything. Then Jayden’s father was gone and the house was quiet. Jayden’s focus stayed the same, even when the new team moved in.

With Mia cooking in the kitchen, Mike playing games, Kevin lecturing Mike, and Emily being around all of them, the noise never kept Jayden from focusing. The only one that has ever been able to keep Jayden from focusing was Antonio. It was one of the reasons Ji had hated it when Antonio came to visit. No matter how reprimanding Ji was, Jayden would still forget his studies and hang out with Jayden. It was worse now since Antonio had kissed him before the fight with Deker. Now Jayden couldn’t stop from listening for Antonio’s voice. Just last week Antonio’s “Hola chicas” to Mia and Emily outside of Jayden’s door, caused Jayden to swipe the paintbrush down and smear the ink.

Every time he tried to refocus he would hear Antonio speaking or laughing at something someone else said. Jayden eventually gave up and went to join them in the common room. Now though it was the perfect time to get in some practice. Ji mentioned meeting Cody’s father to discuss further samurai guardianship duties and the others mentioned going to the movies. Jayden waited till the left, the sounds of Mia and Mike arguing over what to see getting softer and softer as they passed the gate, before he started to draw the symbols. He was well into his third page when the voice spoke.

“Wow, Amigo you must have a great ability to concentrate if you can focus through all this.”

Jayden jumped and turned toward his door. He silently cursed and willed his heart to slow down. Antonio was leaning up against the door frame with a slight smile.

“I thought you were going to the movies with the others.”

Antonio laughed slightly.

“We were, until it started to pour and lightening started to strike.”

Antonio’s words were punctuated with a loud thunder boom and Jayden could see the sky lighting up between his blinds. Antonio continued speaking.

“We were all set to have a nice walk to town, when the sky opened up. We came back here, bitching about the weather, yelled at Kevin for suggesting staying home and training, changed into dry clothes and then decided we would take one of the cars to either the skating ring or bowling alley. I’m here now to ask if you want to come with us.”

Jayden blushed under the scrutiny of Antonio’s gaze. He shook his head.

“I have symbol training, but you all go. Have fun.”

Jayden turned back to the symbols and flipped to a new page. He could still feel Antonio’s gaze on him and he remembered when Antonio had grabbed him and kissed him. Jayden felt heat flushing his body as Antonio’s gaze didn’t waver. Finally, Antonio spoke.

“Okay, I’ll let the others know.” Jayden listened as Antonio’s footsteps faded away and then there were muffled whispers as he shared the news. Then there was the shutting of the front door and the house was quiet again. Jayden tugged on his collar, still feeling warm from before and listened to the pitter patter of the rain on his window. He was about to start practicing again when he heard the slight scuffle of footsteps heading back toward his room.

He paused, wondering if Ji had come back as well. Then dismissed the thought, Ji wouldn’t shuffle his feet. Jayden was shocked to see that Antonio was the one he had heard.

“You aren’t going with the others?” Jayden asked.

“Nah, figured I would keep you company and I didn’t want to be the tie breaker.”

Antonio said while coming to look over Jayden’s shoulder. Jayden’s breath caught in his throat as Antonio leaned down to look at the symbols. There was the scent of rain, fish, and a hint of cologne and it took everything in him not to lean toward Antonio, to bury his nose in his neck and inhale.Antonio started to flip through the pages of symbols. As if he was psychic, he stopped on the page that Jayden had started on.

“Wow. You managed to do all these within 45 minutes?”

Jayden shrugged.

“I’ve always been good at symbol power and learning how to focus on my studies.”

Antonio smirked.

“That must be why you were given the red suit.”

Jayden felt his lips twitch against a style.

“Your focus wasn’t always so great amigo. Remember how you used to ditch training in order to play with me?”

Jayden didn't fight the smile this time. He snorted.

“How can I forget? Ji would go ballistic every time you came over. He knew I would get distracted. Although, my focus on my training has improved greatly, so much that I don’t even notice that the house has other guests or that there is a storm outside.”

Antonio turned slightly, in order to look Jayden in the eye.

“Is that so?” Antonio asked.

“Mm-hmm.”

Jayden turned to look right back at Antonio, not wanting to break eye-contact, should Antonio figure out he was lying. A devilish smirk came across Antonio’s face and Jayden’s stomach fluttered at it.

“Well if you’re concentration abilities are so great you wouldn’t mind putting them to the test then.”

Jayden could feel his heart beating faster and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Are you sure you want to challenge me on this? I just was able to concentrate during a storm and the rest of you arguing?” Jayden asked, more confidently than he felt.

Antonio’s smirk grew wider. Jayden had a vague memory of him and Lauren watching Alice in Wonderland, and the smirk on Antonio’s face reminded him of that cat that disappeared all the time. The fluttering in his stomach picked up.

“How’s this amigo? I stay in the room and used my best tactics to try and make you lose concentration. If I win, you have to come out with us next time when we have a night off.”

Jayden gulped.

“And if I win,” he asked. “Mmm… I’ll let you pick the movie we are going to watch. But I get veto power if I deem it too boring.”

Antonio stuck his hand out and Jayden accepted it. Jayden turned back to the symbols and flipped to a clean page. If he could handle concentrating through Mike and Emily’s rambunctious laughter, he could handle Antonio… he hoped.

He dipped the paintbrush into the ink and touched the paper. Suddenly there was a large crash behind him and it took everything in him not to turn around, but to practice the symbol power. Antonio began to whistle and snap his fingers. Jayden took a deep breath and turned to his work. Eventually, Jayden was able to block out the background noise of Antonio and had even completed the first page. He was starting on the second page, when he felt Antonio approaching. He was still whistling but the snapping had stopped. Jayden had stopped slightly at Antonio approaching, but now he was back to drawing the symbols and he felt Antonio lean down to look over his shoulder.

Antonio leaned forward to where their faces were level. Jayden could feel the heat from Antonio’s body and the warm tingling feeling was cursing through Jayden. He had just started on the symbol of storm when he felt the breath of air against his ear. His hand jerked slightly, but the symbol was written perfectly. He took a deep breath and started on the next one. Antonio seemed to get closer and breathed across his ear before beginning to whistle again. Jayden felt himself beginning to blush again and he struggled to focus on his symbols and not on Antonio. It was working until Jayden went to start a new line of symbols and Antonio pressed his lips lightly right behind Jayden’s ear. Jayden let out a shaky breath and he heard Antonio softly chuckle behind him. Jayden felt a small spark of anger that it was so easy for Antonio to distract him.

He steeled himself and focused on the paper in front of him. He was able to draw out two more symbols before he felt Antonio’s lips again. This time Antonio began to pepper light kisses up and down his neck. Jayden tilted his head to give Antonio better access. He felt Antonio’s lips form a smile and the kisses became harder. Jayden took another deep breath and looked to his symbols. He saw that his hand was shaking slightly and tried to steady it. He dipped the brush in the ink and moved to the paper. Antonio was still pressing kisses against his neck. Jayden went to draw the symbol when he felt Antonio’s lips trace the shell of his ear.

Jayden’s hand jerked and the ink smudged a little. Antonio laughed. Jayden glared at his paper. He took a calming breath and lowered his hand closer to the paper. Jayden turned slightly to look at Antonio.

“Is that the best you got, Antonio? It took a shorter time when we were kids.”

Antonio raised an eyebrow. “Okay Jay, all gloves are off.”

Jayden smirked and turned back to the symbols. Antonio leaned closer and waited until Jayden started to draw again. Jayden felt Antonio’s breath against his neck and he braced himself for when he would feel his lips. Jayden began to draw and Antonio’s lips brushed up against his neck. They trailed softly over the place where his neck met his shoulder and Jayden felt Antonio slightly pull Jayden’s shirt to the side to give him more room. The heat that had filled him from before was back in full force. He could feel the heat rising into his face and had to check himself in order to not turn and look at Antonio. Antonio pressed his lips down and began to suck kisses into his skin.

Jayden’s breathing became harsh and he tilted his head and leaned into Antonio. He could feel the hand holding his paintbrush becoming slack and he tightened his grip and tried to refocus on his task. It was harder now than before; with Antonio sucking on his neck, but Jayden was never one to back down from a challenged. He was just starting to draw again, when he felt one of Antonio’s hands come up to rest on his chest and then trail down to the button on his jeans. Jayden almost became dizzy as blood rushed into his cock. He glanced down to see what Antonio’s hand was going to do and suddenly he was being jerked up and turned around to face Antonio.The chair hit the floor with a loud thump and Jayden was pulled flush up against Antonio.

“Wager is off.” Antonio panted.

His mouth collided with Jayden’s and it was a mixture of tongue, teeth, and lips. Jayden’s arms wrapped around Antonio and he felt Antonio’s erection pressing into his. Jayden gasped and Antonio took the chance to push his tongue into Jayden’s mouth. Antonio began walking him backwards to the bed. They stumbled over the chair, but were able to remain upright. He felt the bed hit the back of his knees and then they stopped. Antonio pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

“Do you want me to stop?” Antonio asked, breathing hard.

Jayden paused. He was panting for air, erection pressed up against his zipper, and his body was practically singing with every touch from Antonio. He wanted this but he was also worried that once they crossed this line it would drastically impact their friendship… maybe in a way that cannot be repaired. Now Jayden felt a little afraid at what was happening but he knew that if he wanted to stop, Antonio would without blame. He also knew that Antonio would never hurt him and it was this knowledge that helped him decide. Jayden took a deep breath and shook his head.

“No. I want this.”

Antonio smiled and leaned forward, Jayden meeting him half way. This time the kiss was slower and gentler. Their mouths learning each other’s shape and Jayden felt a tingling sensation as Antonio’s lips moved against his. Jayden felt Antonio’s fingers tracing the bottom hem of his shirt and then Antonio pulled back and was pulling the shirt up and off. The moment the shirt was free of Jayden’s arms he was being pushed back onto the bed. Antonio following him down, his arms bearing most of his weight. Antonio went back to kissing Jayden and Jayden pulled Antonio flush up against him. Antonio’s shirt rubbed up against his nipples and Jayden shuddered. Antonio trailed kisses down Jayden’s throat, stopping to suck on the collar bone. Jayden gasped and pulled Antonio down on top of him. The erections brushing against each other and Jayden felt like lightening was shooting down his spine. He was panting heavily and it was embarrassing how loud he was. He turned to hide his face in the pillow, when Antonio’s hand came up and cupped his cheek.

“No, querido, I want to hear every noise you make.”

Jayden felt his blush deepen and nodded silently. Antonio leaned back up and gave Jayden a chaste kiss on the lips before moving back down to his chest. Antonio’s fingers came up and lightly scratched a nipple and Jayden bucked his hips and shouted. Antonio pressed wet kisses down over his pecs and his mouth found Jayden’s other nipple and sucked on it. Antonio’s hips swiveled against his and Jayden almost dislodged Antonio by bucking up so hard.

“Please,” he rasped out.

He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he hoped Antonio knew. Antonio moved to kiss down Jayden’s sternum. He sucked little bites into Jayden’s skin and Jayden could feel the little hickeys forming. Antonio’s fingers ghosted over where he had already kissed and Jayden felt goosebumps forming. Antonio’s fingers found Jayden’s button on his jeans and Jayden looked down at Antonio. His erection was pressing up against the zipper almost painfully. There was a question in Antonio’s eyes as he looked up at Jayden, and when Jayden nodded, it was answered. Antonio popped the button on his jeans and dragged the zipper down. He urged Jayden to lift his hips and Antonio pulled both the jeans and his boxers down. Jayden’s erection sprang free and the cold air felt amazing.

He felt even hotter when Antonio’s gaze zeroed in on him. He felt his body giving off heat and wondered if his symbol power felt like this. He looked up at Antonio, who was still fully clothed and reached for his shirt. Antonio took the hint and pulled his shirt off and then going for his jeans. Within seconds Antonio was naked and Jayden’s eyes ranked over him. Without knowing it, Jayden was reaching for Antonio and pulling him down into another kiss. This one was their softest yet, Jayden was trying to pour all of what he was feeling for Antonio in that kiss and it seemed that Antonio was reciprocating them.

Their erections brushed each other and this was so much better feeling than when it had happened with their jeans on. Jayden wasn’t sure who started it but their erections were being rubbed against each other and precome was slicking them, making the slide against each other easier. Antonio took his hand and spat into and then lifted up to reach between them. He took Jayden’s cock in his hands and gave him a couple strokes. Jayden moaned and rocked his hips up into Antonio. Jayden felt sparks flash across his mind and he groaned again. This was nothing like when he had done it to himself and desperately wanted release.

“Antonio…it’s…I,” he babbled out, hoping that Antonio would get the message.

Antonio pulled back and touched his forehead to Jayden’s. Antonio’s eyes were darker than normal and Jayden knew his would be also. Antonio then took both of their erections together and began to stroke them. Jayden felt his toes dig into the sheet and between Antonio’s hand and erection he was rushing toward orgasm. He could feel it about to crest when Antonio spoke.

“Ven por mi, mi amor.”

Jayden’s back bowed, gasping for breath he came with a shout. Antonio groaned out his name and Jayden felt their release spill over their cocks and Antonio’s hand. Antonio collapsed against Jayden, pulling him into his body. Jayden’s heart was pounding and it felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt Antonio panting beside him and he turned to look at him. Jayden smiled at Antonio and Antonio laughed softly.

“That was amazing, mi amor.” Jayden turned to face Antonio on their sides.

Their spunk was drying on their legs and Jayden knew they should get up and wash it before it dried, but Jayden didn’t want to move just yet.

“What does it mean? Mi Amor?” He asked.

Antonio’s smile softened and he reached up to cup Jayden’s cheek. “It means my love.” Antonio replied. “Is it okay that I call you that?”

Jayden felt his heart stutter and he grew warm inside, but this time it wasn’t because of arousal.

“It’s perfect.”

Antonio’s smile grew and he pressed closer to Jayden. Which was an impressive feat considering that they were all ready pretty close.

“Well I say I managed to do exactly what I said I would.”

“Hmm?” Jayden asked.

He was content to stay here and just cuddle.

“I managed to successfully distract you. I win.”

Jayden pulled back slightly.

“Umm, no you didn’t. I wasn’t losing focus until you dragged me up.”

Antonio laughed and started to pull away. Jayden clung tighter to him, not wanting to get up just yet. Antonio relented and settled back against him.

“Before I dragged you up, you had smeared three symbols. I was only acting in the defense of the ruined paper.”

Jayden turned to his desk and could slightly see a dark spot on the paper. Jayden scowled.

“Well, then I guess you win. Next time we get a day off I will spend it with the others… instead of spending it alone and where no one can interrupt me.” Jayden pouted.

By the way Antonio’s eyes darkened, he understood what Jayden was implying, and he was already on board.

“Well, as the winner I get to choose my reward and my reward is to stay home with you.”

Jayden laughed.

“Well, I’m sure we will think of something to occupy are time.”

Antonio laughed as well.

“Undoubtedly,” he answered.

“You know we are eventually going to have to move. We’re going to get all sticky and gross…well grosser.”

“Mhmm. But not just yet, okay?”

“Okay.”

Antonio pulled Jayden into a kiss and they were basking in the afterglow, when Jayden looked over Antonio’s shoulder. His dresser drawers were all pulled open and had clothes thrown about. His books were either in a different place or place in a tower position. Jayden leaned up to get a better look.

“Antonio… What did you do to my room?”

Antonio chuckled. “You definitely know how to keep your focus, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This intended to be a porn without plot, but it ended up being slightly plotty. I wrote this with the sole purpose of Jayden getting a hand job and it just took off from me. I rushed through it, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Feel free to comment.


End file.
